The Joy of Creation
by random girlz
Summary: Gina-Marie needs some cash for college. She gets a job at Freddy's. However the animatronics' act very strange at night. When she runs into Freddy he shows her 'The Joy of Creation.'
1. Are You Ready for Freddy

**A/N: I had this idea in my head for awhile now and I decided now to put it down because my imagination peaks right before I go to bed**

The Joy of Creation

Chapter 1: Are You Ready For Freddy

Gina-Marie is a beautiful woman. She is very bright and has an intellectual level close to that of Einstein. However she made a wrong choice when she applied for a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Gina knew there was something off about the ad, but she took it because she was in dire need of money. She had gotten the job almost instantly.

The manager, Jack Norsin, was a little vague on what she had to do. He showed Gina the office and how to work the cameras and that was it. He told her to show up at work at about 11:40pm. She knew it was going to be rough working the graveyard shift, but when you need money for college and you've got deadbeats for parents what else are you to do?

Gina left at 2:14pm deciding to go home and get some sleep before she has to work. She arrived at the trailer she lived at her entire life. The trailer was really run-down and looked as if it could collapse at any minute. When she went inside her mother was passed out on the couch from drinking too much alcohol and her father was cooking while smoking the occasional cigarette.

"Hey there sweetie, did you find a job?" Her father asked. "Yea dad, I'll be working as a security guard, I've got the graveyard shift." She replied back to him. "Hrm… So where'll you be workin' at?" He asked. "Freddy Fazbear's." She replied nonchalantly. Her father burst out laughing. "Ha-ha, Freddy's eh, I remember when we used to take you there as a little kid." He told her. "Yea well can you leave the leftover food in the fridge, 'cause I'm going to bed right now." She told him. "Alright, baby girl, see you when you get home!" He replied as she went into her bedroom. She set her alarm for 11:00pm and went into a deep dream.

That day she dreamt of a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes. The girl had a large gap on the bottom of her teeth. For some reason the girl had started calling her 'Mommy'.

Gina awoke with a start. Her alarm clock was ringing and it was starting to piss her off. She quickly got dressed and looked for the leftovers. Eating the remains of Hamburger's she quickly got in her 1987 maroon Ford and sped off to work. She arrived at 11:30 and went into the security office. A quick glance at the animatronics' and she knew they were very creepy beings.

The one in the middle was the main star of the show, and his name is Freddy Fazbear. He is a large brown bear with blue eyes a black bowtie and a top hat. To his left was a giant purple bunny known as Bonnie Bunny. Bonnie is the guitarist of the band and he wears a red bowtie. Lastly there's the only female in the group and her name is Chica Chicken. Chica is a yellow chicken who is often confused as a duck. She holds a pink cupcake in her hands.

As Gina was heading to the office she noticed a purple curtain with the sign "Out of Order." She knew what animatronic that was housed there and that was Foxy the Pirate. When the previous location closed down, Foxy was never fully repaired so they put him out of order until they could fix him.

Entering the office Gina looks at the disgusting room and decides to clean it a bit. By the time she's finished cleaning the room the clock struck midnight and the phone went off!


	2. The First Night

**A/N: Another chapter after another this chapter will be longer. don't worry chapter's WILL get longer**

The Joy of Creation

Chapter 2: The First Night

Gina jumped a little when she heard the phone go off. She let it ring for a while knowing it was a message recorded to tell her what she needed to do.

_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

"What the actual fuck!" Gina said after the message ended. Surely this must be a prank. Throughout the whole message she stared at the phone as if it were about to attack her.

Deciding to ignore the phone call she checked the time, which read 3:48am. Looking at the cameras she noticed only two of the animatronics' on stage. The bunny was missing! "Oh my gosh!" Gina quickly flipped through the cameras until she was met with Bonnie's face in the parts room. The damn bunny's eyes had gone black with white dots in the middle. As Gina came upon this she started hyper-ventilating. "What the hell am I-?" She cut herself off quick upon noticing a metal endoskeleton in the room with Bonnie. Bonnie seemed to be ignoring it.

"THAT BASTARD LIED, THEY KNOW I'M HUMAN!" She yelled. Apparently Bonnie had heard her because giggling noises could be heard from the camera. "Listen here you rabbit fuck, I am going to make sure you don't get in this room so keep your ass out!" As soon as she said that Bonnie glared at the camera again. He didn't like the fact she called him a 'rabbit fuck'.

She continuously stared at him until Chica cut the cameras. "W-what the fuck!" Gina flipped through the cameras until they came back on. She heard pots banging in the kitchen so she assumed Chica was in there. She couldn't find Bonnie however. She started looking franticly for him until she heard loud footsteps outside of the door. Pausing she turned on the light to be met with Bonnie's face.

His mouth had been turned into a sadistic grin, enjoying every second of her terror. She quickly yelped before slamming the door on his face. "Oh, come on miss night guard please let me in so I can make pleasing screams come out of you as I tear off your flesh." He told her in a sadistic tone to match his smile. "No way in hell I'm going to do that, I actually enjoy life Bonnie!" She yelled back at him. He seemed to ignore her as he started to leave.

After he left she opened the door and checked her power. 5%. "I am going to die." She said aloud as leaned back in her chair. Maybe death wasn't so bad. Maybe she will finally be free. She sat back up. No way, she had too many people who depended on her, namely her parents. She looked at the clock that read 5:59 just as it went dark. The power went out. She sat still in her chair afraid of turning her head. Footsteps grew louder as she heard Tourdour March start playing. DING-DONG DING-DONG! She let out a sigh of relief as the clock struck six.

When she left she turned to the animatronics' and said "See you tomorrow, you bitches!" As she left. Gina will come back, she knows she can survive. That day she dreamt of the same girl. They were at Freddy's and the girl followed Freddy everywhere. It was only then that she realized that the girl was the exact image of Freddy freckles and all. It gave her nightmares.


	3. Only the Smart Survive

The Joy of Creation

Chapter 3: Only the Smart Survive

Gina kept coming back to Freddy's. She didn't know why, perhaps the girl from her dreams made her come back.

Her second night there Bonnie had become more active showing up more than once at her door. The guy on the phone explained that Foxy becomes active if you don't look at him for long periods of time. Freddy stayed on the show stage the entire night. Occasionally he turned his head and glared at the camera. Chica started to appear at her right window. Gina will admit, Chica did look scary with her mouth hanging open. She survived because she thought things through like she does on later nights.

Her third night at Freddy's was probably the worst. The longer she stayed alive the angrier the animatronics' got. One of the animatronics', Bonnie asked her why she wouldn't accept fate and die already. Not only that but Freddy himself decided to leave the show stage that night. Gina could hear his deep laugh as he moved throught the building. She found him the scariest because he was unpredictable. Looking for Freddy was like looking for a needle in a hay stack, difficult. The reason being is that when she looks for Freddy all that is visible were his eyes. Those white pupils were the only thing you could see. For some reason she noticed Freddy hiding in the women's bathroom. "That perv!" She thought smiling to herself. That night Bonnie also became less active and Chica became more active. Chica would arrive at her door several times that night while Bonnie only appeared once. Foxy also decided to run to her door that night. She realized that when Foxy knocks on your door he drains her power. She was relieved when the clock struck six.

Her fourth night started off very strange. The man who recorded messages for her on the phone apparently died. She was upset that he wouldn't be getting any more advice from him but she had other things to worry about. Freddy had finally been at her door. "Oh, Gina, please open up the door so I can tear you to pieces." He told her as she shut the door on his face. "I enjoy life WAY too much to let you kill me!" She screamed back. "Feisty one aintcha." He said as he started laughing uncontrollably. Gina got freaked out more and more as he laughed at her. "Oh, but I wonder if a smart little bitch like you will come here on Saturday." He smiled as the rape face came upon him. "I'm already getting excited!"(Can you guess what excitement he's talking about ;)) He told her as he left. What the hell was he talking about? She did not want to ponder this for Bonnie had shown up at her left door. "Hmpf, your gonna give Freddy a fun Saturday." Bonnie said approaching the door. "I am NOT giving any of you a fun anything, especially after you guys have been trying to kill me!" She screamed at his face closing the door. "Believe me I know that look on his face, he gonna getcha, and when he does you will be able to leave freely with a gift Freddy will give you." Bonnie told her. She started ignoring him for the rest of that night. The night went by surprisingly fast and as soon as Bonnie left the alarm went off, alerting her that her shift has ended.

Her fifth night there wasn't as fast as the last one but she really didn't run into any trouble. Freddy was giving her 'The Look' the entire night though. Chica decided to talk to her that night. "What's a smart girl like you doing working at a place like this?" Chica asked. "Because I need the money." She told her frightened. "Ah, so you still work here despite the fact we want to kill you?" She asked again. "Look I needed this job bad, the trailer we live in is about to collapse. LITERALLY!" She told the chicken. "Hmm… either way we still are going to go after you, my girl!" Chica said, happily all of a sudden.

The alarm went off once again leaving Gina to take off to her dinky trailer. "Hi, honey how was work!" Her dad asked her as she entered. "Not now dad, I have something to do." She told him as she ran off to her room. She had already told her boss that she was working Saturday to earn some extra money, but the question was, what was Freddy going to do to her? That thought scared her the most. Obviously he wasn't going to kill her so what was he going to do? She went back into the kitchen and talked to her dad for a bit. They drank together and soon after she headed off to bed. "Goodnight my little princess." He said as he kissed her cheek. "Goodnight daddy, I love you." She replied back to him.

That day, the girl she hadn't been dreaming of in a while came back to her dreams. Today however the girl was completely latched on to Freddy. Hugging him when she got the chance. Freddy even gave the girl a piggy back ride. The thought sickened Gina that a murderous animatronic would be giving kids piggy back rides. That was supposed to be reserved for the father to give their child a piggy back ride. She wanted to yank the girl off Freddy but her counsoins said otherwise. Deep in her mind this was how it should be. Let Freddy be with his little girl. That is when she quickly awoke from her dream and realized what the animatronics' were talking about. This 'gift' that Freddy was going to give her, it was the child. She was going to have a baby with Freddy and nothing could change that.

Getting ready for work she slowly put on her uniform. She fixed breakfast slowly and milled around the trailer a bit. She soon drove slowly to work knowing what Freddy was gonna do to her. She could at least hold him off by talking to him for a bit. However that was just to delay the inevitable, Freddy was going to get her pregnant tonight!


	4. The Joy of Creating

**A/N: I know this took a while but I was in school, also I gave one of my good friends a few refrences.**

The Joy of Creation

Chapter 4: The Joy of Creating

Gina sat in her office nervously. An hour had gone by and nothing happened. Something was going to happen soon, that much she knew. She peeked at the cameras again and noticed Freddy was gone, but the others remained on stage. Frightened she began frantically searching for him. "Boo." A deep, sinister voice said from behind her.

Gina jumped knowing it was Freddy. Freddy began chuckling darkly. "Are you ready for Freddy?" He asked her. "Uhh... not really, but I actually have a question!" She told him trying to buy time. "Oh, and what is that?" He asked. "W-why do you do this?" She asked her voice fading into a squeak. This was worse than the time she read Homestuck. "Well, its simple really, we do it 'cause it's fun!" He stated in a cheery voice. "Y-y-you murder people because it entertains you?!" She asked horrified. "Why yes we do but you're different. I don't know why but I have this desire to take you over. So I have decided to let you carry my seed." He told her while smiling. She was worried now.

"Why do I interest you?" She asked shaking. "Well you are the brightest woman that has worked here, and not only that but you are beauty." He said his grin getting deeper as he took off his bowtie and top hat. "I'll ask once again, are you ready for Freddy?" He asked again. "Y-yes" She yelped knowing she wasn't. Freddy's grin widened as he shut both doors. This was going to be a fun night!

6:00am rolled around and Gina quickly got dressed and left the horrid place. She left a note on the manager's desk saying she quit. What the hell was she going to tell her parents?

As soon as she got home her mother greeted her. "Hi, honey." Her mom said. "Hey mom, where's dad?" She asked noting the absence of her father. "He went job hunting today, says we need a new place soon." She told her daughter. "Alright mom, well I'm going to bed." She told her mother. "Alright 'night sweetie." Her mother called. "Night mom." She replied back.

The next few weeks had been hell for Gina. Her father had managed to find a job and her mother was looking for one to. The trailer was near collapsing so they found a cheap apartment to move into. All the while Gina was throwing up. Her parents were getting worried and her mother around the time they were getting ready to move pretty much figured out what was going on.

"Gina may I come in?" Her mother asked. "Sure mom." Gina replied packing away the rest of her things. "Gina you're pregnant aren't you?" Her mother asked. "Y-yea, h-h-how did y-y-y-you know?" She asked stuttering. "Believe me a mother knows when her daughter has been doing something." She told her. "Are you gonna tell dad?" She asked worriedly. "He'll halfta find out sometime dear." Her mother told her as she slouched. Her father found out about it an hour after her mother. His reaction was shock but then he went into daddy mode and made her take a pregnancy test. It came back positive.

A while later her mother managed to score a job. She seemed enthusiastic about the job. Gina's parents were excited to become grandparents that all they talked about was their unborn grandchild. They didn't bother asking Gina who the father was, knowing she didn't want to talk about it. Gina was just happy that she was going to have a child. Gina admittedly was a bit young at 18 years of age but her mother had her when she was younger. Gina found out the baby's sex at two months. (Damn this baby is developing fast) As her dreams had told her she was going to have a little girl.

They remodeled one of the rooms into a nursery with light blue wallpaper and teddy bears on them. She thought it looked perfect.

One day her mother was shopping and saw a light brown, fluffy teddy bear. She thought it would be adorable for her granddaughter, so she bought it and gave it to Gina for the baby shower.

Gina's baby shower went well; she got several gifts for her baby. At the shower, people wouldn't stop suggesting names for the baby. One name was Catherine the other Mae, but Gina didn't know what to name her until she saw her face again.

Her parents, with the money they had left, bought a nice wooden crib. The blankets were blue with bears on them. In sat the child's teddy bear. There was a small wooden dresser in the nursery as well, and it was full of baby items. Her parents kept suggesting names every day and everyday Gina would try and think of a name to suit her newborn.

Seven months into her pregnancy she met a man named Oliver and they started going out. She was hoping Oliver would become the perfect father for her daughter instead of her real…. father. So before the baby was due she quickly married Oliver. She had hoped that the child would never know about her real father. Gina then realized that if the child didn't look like her then she'd know that Oliver wasn't her father. She wished the girl would NEVER make a connection.

A week after getting married her and her new husband was living with her parents and she went into labor. Gina was quickly rushed to the hospital where she gave birth. During her child's birth her heart stopped beating. The doctors were about to pronounce her dead when she jumped back to life. The first words out of her mouth were "Let me see my child." The doctors brought in a child wrapped snuggly in solid black blankets. She looked at the child's face and instantly knew that this child was the image of Freddy. The messy brown hair was the same shade has Freddy's fur and her eyes were his shade of blue. The girl even had his freckles.

The doctor then asked her what she was going to name the girl. She was in thought for a while on what to name her but then she thought of a name. "Her name… is Teddy." She told the doctors, her parents, and her husband. "Honey, are you sure?" Oliver asked her. "Yes." She replied back.

Gina was praying that Teddy would have a normal life, but she knew that no child of Freddy would be normal. So of course Teddy wasn't a normal child. In fact she became referred to as a demon's child.


	5. Teddy

**A/N: Today has been exhausting so be lucky I'm updating. I went looking for a job and it failed miserably *Sigh* Any who I apologize if I make Freddy seem like a stalker... on with the story**

The Joy of Creation

Chapter 5: Teddy

5 Years Later

Everyone knew… that Teddy just wasn't normal. "How could a child be so ferocious?" The first mother said. "I wish she'd disappear from here!" The second mother said. "You would think she was a demon's child!" The first mother continued. "But I'm not a demon, NO I'M NOT!" Teddy screamed.

"Ma, is it true, am I a demon's child?" Teddy asked her mother as she clutched the teddy bear she had received at birth. "No that's not true." Gina replied sadly. "Huh?" Teddy looked up at her mother. "You're a human child, Teddy." Gina told her. "Okay." Teddy replied happily. She was glad that someone thought of her as a human child.

The next day was her fifth birthday. She was so happy, not only was she going to be five, but she was also going to have a little brother soon. She had invited a few kids from her school to her party despite the fact she knew most of them were terrified of her. This one kid however wasn't, and let's face it the boy is the biggest chicken in their school. The reason he didn't fear her was because she protected him from bullies.

Teddy's party was going well and everyone showed up. Her favorite gift was from Oliver and he had given her a purebred pit bull puppy. She named him "Blackie" because he was solid white. That night Teddy went to bed with Blackie and Oliver had to go to work. So Gina decided to go to sleep.

"It's been five years now, correct." A voice called from the room. Gina gasped knowing that voice belonged to Freddy. "W-w-w-why are you in my house right now?" She asked him trying to remain calm. "What's wrong with Daddy coming to visit his little girl?" He asked her. "SHE IS NOT YOUR DAUGHTER SHE'S OLIVERS!" She screamed at him. "If she was that man's then why does she look like me?" Gina gaped unable to answer his question. "And also why has she developed in-human strength, that's right she got it from me." Freddy simply stated as Gina collapsed to the ground. Freddy snuck into Teddy's room and placed a paw on her cheek. "My beautiful baby girl." Freddy started talking to her despite the fact that she was asleep. "I'll pick you up and take you with me on your tenth birthday." He told her just as Gina entered the room. "YOU'RE NOT TAKING HER ANYWHERE." Gina said in a deep growl. "Oh, but I will so stop your bitchin'." He said to her as he kissed Teddy's cheek and quickly left.

Gina unable to do anything collapsed under pressure only to feel wetness at her feet. She was going into labor! "TEDDY!" She yelled at her daughter. Teddy awoke with a start. "What is it ma?" Teddy asked innocently. "Call 911, the baby's coming!" Teddy tried calling them but the line was busy. "MA, THE LINES BUSY!" Teddy yells from the kitchen. Teddy called everyone she could but every time she tried the line was busy. Teddy quickly returned to her mother who was squealing in pain. "Ma, something's coming out!" Teddy said as she saw feet appear from her mother's night gown. 'Oh dear' Gina thought 'the baby is breach.' Gina told Teddy to grab the medical supplies from the kitchen. Teddy got them and ran to her mother. Teddy started to pull the baby out all while her mother was screaming in misery. The newborn finally came out two weeks premature. Teddy tried to call 911 again when she heard the door open. Oliver was home. "What the fuck!" He screamed when he heard his wife in pain. "DADDY, MA HAD THE BABY!" Freddy who was outside watching everything after he cut the power line didn't like the fact that his daughter called another man 'Daddy'.

Oliver rushed into the room and got out his cell. He called 911 to come pick up mother and baby. The ambulance arrived ten minutes later. Teddy was holding Blackie and Oliver told her "Ted, you're going to be alone for the night, lock the doors and whatever happens remember that Blackie will protect you." Then Oliver left with his wife and newborn son.

"I bet that was one hell of an experience, ay kid." Freddy said as he sat in Teddy's window. "Who're you?" Teddy asked. If this robot was trying to grab her she would kick his ass. "No one… yet." He said leaving. "W-what the hell?" Teddy asked herself trying to comprehend what just happened. She soon went to sleep exhausted from the day's events. She remembered to lock the doors, but forgot the windows. Freddy slowly snuck in so he could watch his daughter sleep. Blackie lifted his head up only to realize Freddy meant no harm to his mistress. Freddy stayed in that room with her to make sure no intruders came in while she was asleep. He knew she would be able to fend them off with the power she inherited from him, but this was different. She was asleep now, which means she's defenseless. He left as soon as she awoke. "Ahh… Good morning Blackie!" She said feeling rejuvenated.

Gina gave birth to a premature baby boy they named, Toby. When they came home they were greeted to an excited Teddy who was overjoyed to meet her new brother. Teddy was all over Toby, feeding him, napping with him, changing him, he was her lovely new brother. Blackie showed excitement for the new arrival as well, slowly nudging Toby trying to get him to crawl. Toby made everyone happy, especially Teddy. Oliver was just happy to have a child from himself.

One day, Teddy took a deep look at Toby and realized he looked just like Oliver. She knew he didn't look like Oliver. Maybe she looked like Gina? She looked in the bathroom only to see that she didn't resemble either one of them. Could this mean that Oliver isn't her father? Teddy all of a sudden felt overwhelmed and passed out. She woke up a few seconds later and went into the kitchen. She knew if she asked her ma about this she would only lie to her. Teddy grabbed leftover steak from the fridge. When she was bringing it over to the microwave she slipped in a puddle of water and dropped the hunk of meat. "Shit." She said getting frustrated. She picked the meat up and decided not to cook it. She loved it not cooked it gave it a certain flavor. After she ate it she told Oliver there was water on the floor so he got the mop and cleaned it up. Bored she went to working on training Blackie, who had become a very loyal addition.

Teddy cut out early and went to bed, thinking about ditching school in the morning. As soon as she went to her bedroom, Blackie followed her. As she was asleep Freddy watched her through the window.


	6. Are You Ready for Teddy

The Joy of Creation

Chapter 6: Are You Ready For Teddy

5 More Years Pass…

Teddy was in her room doing push-ups. It was Wednesday and she skipped school as usual. Teddy failed academically but excelled physically. The only reason she even came to school on occasion was for her best friend, Benji. Otherwise she didn't really see the need of going, especially since the other children feared her.

In two weeks she was to be ten. Ironically her younger brother, Toby, was also going to age up, he was going to be five. Teddy's dog Blackie had become a very loyal addition and he protected Teddy and Toby despite the fact they both were amazing fighters with Toby learning to fight from Teddy.

Thursday came and Teddy felt upbeat, so she actually went to school for the first time in like, 11 days. As she was walking down the hall she noticed a couple of fifth graders, picking on a smaller child. Teddy was protective and stood up for the kid only to realize it was Benji. His eye was swollen and he had looked like he had taken a good beating.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Bratty's best friend, what're you gonna do, huh? I heard you were nothing but talk!" The biggest fifth grader said. "T-Teddy help!" Benji squeaked slipping out of consciences. "B-B-Benji you'll be fine!" Teddy screamed at him as he fainted. "HA-HA, LOOKS LIKE WE REALLY BEAT HIM SENSELESS, RIGHT BOYS!" The bully said mocking Benji's condition. Teddy's vision became black as she beat the bullies senseless. She was infuriated. Teddy beat them even after blood started coming out. She regained her temper when a little girl named Abigail, came around the corner.

"M-m-m-monster!" Abby said looking at Teddy terrified. Teddy knew she beat the boys really badly but did she really look like a monster. Teddy quickly ran straight for the women's bathroom. What she saw in the mirror shocked her. Teddy's eyes were pitch black holes with white dots. No wonder the girl screamed, she looked horrific. Teddy shut her eyes and opened them again, only to be greeted with bright, blue eyes.

Teddy left school and ran to the park. Once she was at the park she sat in a lone swing. She knew Oliver was not her father and her mother didn't show the capabilities Teddy showed. She started to wonder where her father was unaware that he was always watching her. It started to get dark out and Teddy headed home.

As soon as she got home she was wrapped in a bear hug by her mother, Gina. "Oh, Teddy where were you I was worried sick!" Gina asked. "Sorry ma, I went to the park." Teddy told her Gina. "The school called and they said you are expelled from nearly beating to death THREE boys!" Gina started yelling at her. "Ma, calm down, they were beating Benji so I HAD to do something." She told her nervous mother. "Uh, ma I actually have something to ask?" Teddy looked at Gina questiongly. "What is it, honey?" Gina responded. "Who's my daddy?" Teddy asked. By then Gina had found out that Teddy had put the pieces together. "Uh, well, I-I-I'll tell you on your birthday how does that sound, sweetie?" Gina answered. "Oh, okay!" Teddy replied back, knowing Gina was avoiding the question.

Two weeks had passed and it was now Teddy and Toby's birthday. Only relatives showed up minus Teddy's best friend, Benji, who still had a few bruises on his face from getting beat up. Benji was upset that Teddy got expelled but was glad she defended him. After Teddy blew out the candles with her now five year old brother, her mother took her to her bedroom. They sat on the bed.

"Come on out Freddy, I know you're there." Gina called in what seemed to be an empty room. Out of one of the shadows stepped a large brown animatronic bear, who closely resembled Teddy. Freddy stared at his daughter for the longest time. "Alright, is Teddy ready to go?" Freddy asked. Teddy looked in wonderment. "Yes, but let me first introduce her to you. Teddy this is Freddy and he's your dad." Gina told her. Teddy continued to stare at Freddy. Teddy passed out. The last thing she heard was her ma yelling 'TEDDY'.

When Teddy awoke it was pitch black in the room she was in. Someone cut the light on for her to realize she was in a room filled with empty heads. She looked over to where the light switch was only to see a purple bunny. "So you're awake?" The bunny asked. "Uh-huh." She replied back to stunned to do anything. "Good, it's nice to finally meet you Teddy, my names, Bonnie!" The bunny said cheerfully. Despite the bunny's name being Bonnie, Teddy assumed that it was male due to his deep voice. "Well, Teddy" he said "welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Bonnie said. Just then another animatronic walked in. Teddy recognized him. It was Freddy. "Bonnie it's your turn to look after the dog, I will talk with Teddy." Freddy told Bonnie. Bonnie left when Freddy told him to.

When the door slammed shut Freddy looked at Teddy. "You look just like me." He told her as she continued staring at him. "Teddy you're my daughter and I saw how you beat the shit outta those boys a few weeks ago." Freddy told her. She started to get more nervous. "But it is to be expected, I am the one who gave you your strength." He told her. "H-h-how did you give me this strength!" She screamed at him. "Genetics, you had genetically inherited my enormous strength." He told her starting to gaze at something else. "WHY DID YOU WANT ME, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I SUFFERED IN LIFE BECAUSE OF HOW STRONG I AM! AND WHY DID YOU GET MA PREGNANT WITH ME, IF YOU DIDN'T GET MA PREGNANT THEN SHE WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO SUFFER!" Teddy yelled at her father. "Well your mother is a really bright woman and I wanted a child with some intelligence as well, although you seem to lack knowledge as do I." He stated simply. "So I'm a mistake because I wasn't smart!" She started yelling again. "No, I love you just the way you are; you are my heir after all!" He said smiling at her. "Now come on, I need to introduce you to the rest." Freddy told her as she followed.

Teddy followed him into the dining area where three animatronics' sat, one of which included Bonnie. "EVERYONE I'D LIKE TO SHOW YOU THIS BEAUTIFUL YOUNG GIRL! THIS GIRL IS TEDDY, MY HEIR!" Freddy screamed as Blackie lowered his position in Bonnie's hands and the whole place shook. All of the animatronics' were excited to meet the child of Freddy. The girl known as the demon child. 


	7. Teddy abd Benji

**A/N: It is 3 in the morning and also my brothers b-day and I am uploading this. Nice. There is a lot of reasons why I haven't uploaded a chapter recently and I won't go into details, but I'll upload some more since I'll be lonely cause my friend is goin' back home to Chicago. I wish I was back in Chicago. Be glad I updated.**

The Joy of Creation

Chapter 7: Teddy and Benji

Teddy currently hated her life. Half of the time she was with her bastard of a father, the other half with her mother who barely looked her in the eye anymore. Whenever she was with her mother and Oliver she left and went to Benji's.

Benji was the only one who made her think she was sane. She had told Benji everything of her true origins, and he wasn't surprised. He said it didn't shock him because of how violent she is. But no one really knew how much Benji loved her.

It was a normal day for Teddy who was currently with her mother. She was getting ready to head to Benji's. "Have you got your bag?" Gina asked. "Yeah, ma, headin' out now." Teddy told her mother.

Teddy was used to the path to Benji's. She slowed when she saw a small green house that was withering away. She went inside and was greeted by Benji with a hug. "Hey, Teddy, how're you doin'." He asked. "I'm fine, Benji, you know that." She replied back to him. "So where're your parents?" She asked him. "Ah, they went out of town fo' awhile so its jus' me." He told her. "Hey I found some booze at my dad's and I wanna know if you'll drink with me?" Teddy asked pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels. "TEDDY WE KIDS WE CAN'T DRINK THA'!" Benji screamed at her. "Why, Benji, why? My life sucks more than anyone can imagine an' when I see daddy drinkin' booze he so happy he doesn't get pissed and hurt nobody!" Teddy replied back angrily. "Aight we'll drink but not too much okay?" Benji told her. "Aight." She replied back.

An hour later both Benji and Teddy were drunk off their asses despite Benji didn't even want to drink much anyway. "Hey, Teddy, there's somethin' I wanna tell ya." Benji said drunkenly. "Wha is it?" Teddy asked in a similar manner. "I-I love ya Teddy." Benji said blushing a bit. Teddy started blushing as well. "I love ya too Benji, very much." Teddy told him. Their cheeks were brushing against each other. Their lips touched and they kissed. They stayed like that for a few seconds before collapsing on top of each other. They stayed entwined in each other's arms before sleep over took them. Before he fell asleep, Benji kissed her cheek and said goodnight. "I love ya more than ya will ever know Teddy." He told her then passed out.

The next morning Teddy had awoke to the phone ringing. She answered it before realizing it was her mother on the phone. "TEDDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DIDN'T COME HOME LAST NIGHT!" Her mother screamed berating her. "Ma, its okay I just spent the night at Benji's" She told her panicking mother. "Well you coulda at least called your own mother." She said berating Teddy again. "Ma I'm fine aight, I'll be home as soon as I can." Teddy said trying to calm the worried woman down. "Okay just promise me you'll be careful, okay?" Gina said. "Okay ma, I love you, bye!" Teddy said hanging up. Just then Benji woke up.

"Aggh, I just got off the phone with ma, and boy is she pissed!" Teddy told Benji. "Your mother scares me sometimes." Benji told her flatly. "I know an' I don' blame you." Teddy told him. "Listen I gotta go or else ma'll yell at me again." She told him. "Okay, well I guess I be seein' you soon!" He told her in a cheery mood. "See you soon and remember, I LOVE YOU!" Teddy said running over to kiss him again. "I love you to, dear." Benji told his now girlfriend. They kissed again. "BYE!" Teddy screamed leaving. Benji just sat there, dazed and with a stupid grin on his face.

Teddy ran home as fast as she could and got there in an hour. "MA, I'M HOME!" Teddy screamed. She went up to her room and decided to sleep off her hangover. Her father took care of Blackie when she was with her mother so she wasn't worried. She dreamt of the day she was created and of the past deeds of her father. Thinking of those dreams, she feared for her future. What if she was destined to be a murderer just like her father? The thought sickened her. Teddy found out what her father did to the night guards the second night she was there. A night guard had come in for work and he was easily captured by Bonnie due to the fact he ignored the message and fell asleep. She saw Bonnie bring the young man into the Parts and Service room and peeked through the crack as she watched Freddy, and Bonnie brutally murder the poor man. She felt guilty even though she knew in her heart she wouldn't have been able to save him. Her father would have just ignored her like always.

Teddy knew her mother knew of her father's homicidal tendencies. Gina just ignored that. Teddy always felt guilty, she just got the best boyfriend and her father was still killing people. She was the daughter of a serial killer. Teddy finally realized it. Her father is a serial killer. She just felt sicker. Her thoughts of killing were provoking nightmares to plague her dreams. Every time she closed her eyes she would see a mutilated corpse and her father standing over the corpse laughing in a cheery, drunken matter. The dreams made her fear her father even more, but of course she knew her father was pure evil.

The next day her mother dropped her off at Freddy's at about 10:00. She heard moans inside and looked at Bonnie. "Freddy's to busy having sex with Chica right now so I'm gonna watch you right now." He told her. She just stood next to him. Teddy's father always is Horney as hell, which is how she was created. She fell asleep next to Bonnie's leg. The next morning would be filled with screaming children who would be too excited to see the murderous bots. She slept for as long as she could for tomorrow she knew her father was going to hunt the night guard down and this time he was making her join.


End file.
